User blog:Cheung32/Papa Louie 4: When Pancakes Attack!
introduction: '''Cooper and Prudence are gozing to Papa's Pancakeria then. Azie Meyzo, her milkies and Dr. Tomatiest brings 3 winners from KCP. they are Lawful as Yui, Hucklebattler as Steven and Luau LePunch as Hope. when Rasper flying to approaches the Pancakeria and destroy Cooper and Prudence's kitchen. so can reveal Maple Master free from the kitchen. want Rasper steal spells to summon more new baddies forall more Dr. Tomatiest's Tomatoes and they creates coffee baddies that are robots called. Decaf Coffee Death and his robotic coffee baddies! and now. all 99 customers running out of the Pancakeria behalve Hank from his prison before Rasper spelling portals of Munchmore while Xavier calls the 3 false customers of KCP turns into Villains by them self and the bosses are going to kiddnap 54 customers. then Whiff and Hank has been vanquished their chests by Maple Master at hank's prison! to the land of munchmore. and at maple lake prison. will Whiff crashing his cage with his biceps to start the game. Customers, Weapons & Skills there will be max 56 customers and max 8 Skills. '''No Skill Cooper/spatula (rescued at maple lake prison) Prudence/spatula (rescued at maple lake prison) Zoe/Guitar (rescued at Pancake Home) Wally/Trident (rescued at Pancake Home) Timm/Disco Dagger (rescued at Honey Hills) Clover/Drumsticks (rescued at Milky Greece) more customers soon. Crawl Georgito/bomb coins (rescued at Milky Greece) more customers soon. Dash Whiff/biceps (Default) Franco/starlight staff (rescued at Pancake Home) Rudy/Dark Guitar (rescued at Acie's Museum) more customers soon. Swim Boost Utah/Fire Torch (rescued at Honey Hills) more customers soon. Glide Professor Fitz/explosion drunks (rescued at maple lake prison) Boomer/Rocket Shooter (rescued at maple lake prison) Papa Louie/Pizza Paddle (rescued at Honey Hills) Scarlett/Red Activation (rescued at Acie's Museum) more customers soon. Swing Marty/Burger Guitar (rescued at Milky Greece) Perri/Magical Bird Sword (saved at Acie's Museum) more customers soon. Levels & Chapters Chapter 1 Level 1-1-1: maple lake prison + Maple Master boss battle Chapter 2 Level 2-1-1: Pancake Home Level 2-1-2: Honey Hills Level 2-2-1: Milky Greece Level 2-2-2: Acie's Museum + Acie Meyzo/Acie-Meyzo boss battle Chapter 3 Level 3-1-1: Black Land Level 3-1-2: Fizzo Falls Level 3-2-1: Mintley Swamps Level 3-2-2: Lawful's Town + Lawful boss battle Chapter 4 Level 4-1-1: Raspberry Dunes Level 4-1-2: Desserted Pain Level 4-2-1: Coffee Centrum Level 4-2-2: Decaf's Office + Decaf Coffee Death boss battle Chapter 5 Level 4-1-1: Blueberry Sea Level 4-1-2: Blueberry Ocean Level 4-2-1: Tomato Base Level 4-2-2: Lasers On Metals Level 4-2-3: Dr. Tomatiest's Hideout + Dr. Tomatiest boss battle Chapter 6 Level 5-1-1: Blueberry Ocean Gate Level 5-1-2: Waterfalls And Jellyfilmers Level 5-1-3: Blue Countdown + Hucklebattler Boss Battle Final Chapter Level 7-1-1: The X-Zone + Xavier boss battle (Level X) Special Level: Luau Paradise + Luau LePunch boss battle Collectables caged Rocky Road and his friends (Level 1-1-1) Crushida Balloons (Level 2-1-1) honey balls (Level 2-1-2) Acie's fan arts (Level 2-2-1) Acie coins (Level 2-2-2) Anti-Kiwi Gulpers (Level 3-1-1) fizzo drunks (Level 3-1-2) peppermint vines (Level 3-2-1) Lawful coins (Level 3-2-2) Cookie Shakers (Level 4-1-1) Rasp Viruses (Level 4-1-2) coffee beans (Level 4-2-1) Decaf coins (Level 4-2-2) spa marines (Level 5-1-1) blueberry balls (Level 5-1-2) Metal Spiders (Level 5-2-1) tomato coins (Level 5-2-2) Hucklebat coins (Level 6-1-1) Jellyfilmers (Level 6-1-2) X-coins (Level 7-1-1) LePunch's Emblems (Special Level) Missions Level 1-1-1: maple lake prison (requires 1 Warp Key) Defeat Maple Master and Rescue Cooper & Prudence Rescue Professor Fitz Rescue Boomer (needs Glide) free Rocky Road and his other 4 friends (needs swim boost) Defeat 3 Flapjackers collect 100 coins (needs Swim boost) Level 2-1-1: Pancake Home (requires 3 Warp Keys) Rescue Zoe Rescue Wally Rescue Franco (needs Swim boost) find 5 Crushida balloons (needs Crawl) Defeat 6 Pankillers (needs Crawl) collect 100 coins (needs Dash) Level 2-1-2: Honey Hills (requires 5 Warp Keys) Rescue Papa Louie Rescue Utah (needs Dash) Rescue Timm (needs Swing) find 5 honey balls (needs Dash) Defeat 8 Pankillers (needs Swing) collect 100 coins (needs Swim Boost) Level 2-2-1: Milky Greece (requires 8 Warp Keys) Rescue Marty Rescue Clover (needs Glide) Rescue Georgito (needs Swing) find 5 Acie's fan arts (needs Ground Pound) Defeat 12 Pankillers (needs Swim Boost) collect 100 coins (needs Wall Climb) Level 2-2-2: Acie's Museum (requires 12 Warp Keys) Defeat Acie Meyzo and Save Perri Rescue Rudy (needs Swing) Rescue Scarlett (needs Ground Pound) find 5 Acie coins (needs Wall Climb) Defeat 16 Pankillers (needs Swing) collect 100 coins (needs Glide) more missions soon. Category:Blog posts